<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents happen by MrsCannabalistic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381839">Accidents happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCannabalistic/pseuds/MrsCannabalistic'>MrsCannabalistic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kissing, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCannabalistic/pseuds/MrsCannabalistic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of NSR. Mayday is taking full advantage of her new found friendship with Tatiana. Zuke is just fine lazy-ing around for the day. If only he knew a simply hug would turn into this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is un-beta so there's a good chance for some mistakes. I may add more chapters later but im not sure. Ever since I finished this game. I kinda alway felt like they were way too casual with each other. Like the type to end up dating without realizing it. So i kinda wanted to write them kissing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuke doesn't remember what originally drew him to May. It was all a blur, between his speedily approaching, spiraling out of control, helicopter nose dive which was his relationship with his brother. Or his relationship with Nadia. The first few months were like heaven. She was witty and smart, he could really understand her art. Anyone could if they just took a minute to look past her eccentric behavior. But those last few months were killing him. It finally boiled over, he stopped talking to his brother. Nadia set his hair on fire, before he even knew what was happening. </p><p>He went radio silent; no phone, no computer, he even skip classes for 3 long weeks. He contacted no one and in between being caught in his head and what he was going to do with Nadia. He ran into May well at the time she was simply Mayday. They hadn't reached that type of familiarity yet. She talked so passionately about starting a band. He couldn't help but get swept up in it. </p><p>Fast forward a couple years later, now they owned their very own <b> <em>flat. </em> </b> The relationship was uncomplicated from all the others. Sure they fought from time to time. She'd yell, he'd argue but never raised his voice. They'd sit on opposite ends of their <b> <em>flat</em> </b> until the loneliness became too much and they would finally apologize to each other.</p><p>It was casual, more casual than anything he had ever been involved in before. Maybe. . . that why they ended up kissing. </p><p>"Zuuuuke!" </p><p>His eyes open slowly from behind the book that he rarely used for actual reading. Used more to block out the light from the television. He felt a slight tug to his hair, only to be followed by a quick "oops sorry!"</p><p>"Sup May?" Zuke said as he sat up, leaning back to look at Mayday. </p><p>"Heading out?"</p><p>"Yeah! Tatiana invited me over, she said she was gonna show me some of her old Kul Fyra stuff that she found."</p><p>"Sounds like it's gonna be a lot of fun." He couldn't help but smile, May could start a whole car with how much she was jittering with excitement. </p><p>"Is Nadia gonna be there?" He asked, he couldn't help the slight crunching of his face. Just asking made him cringe a little. Even though him and Nadia <em> worked </em> things out.</p><p>"Ahhhhhh...just between us-"</p><p>Uh oh, zuke thought to himself. All of Maydays, words came flying out at rapid speed. </p><p>"She's super scary and I don't understand her art everytime I come over to hang out with Tatiana she's always staring- Like really staring like she waiting for me to do something. Zuke! I don't know what to do about it!" Mayday gestured, wildly Zuke had to lean away just make sure he didn't get accidently. </p><p>"May, I'm sure-"</p><p>"I think she thinks I'm trying to steal Tatiana from but not even the case. I just wanna see all the cool stuff i missed out on from when I was a kid-"</p><p>Well, Zuke couldn't blame Nadia for all of that. May did have a history of going through crushes like they were going out of style. If Sayu and 1010 was anything to go off of. </p><p>"I'm sure everything will-"</p><p>"How did you do it Zuke? How did you become friends with Nadia?"</p><p>That concern from Zuke had been wearing throughout May rant. Turned back into a gentle smile.</p><p>"Well," he started rubbing his chin. "I found something about her art that I liked. And kinda started a conversation from there." He watched May visibly deflate, hanging off the side of sofa defeated. </p><p>"You know I don't understand her art, it's always sooo. . . <em> arty </em>."</p><p>"Being honest is one of your best traits May. I don't think you need to understand the deep emotional vibes she's putting out into the world. Just being honest on how you feel should be good enough."</p><p>May poked her head up from behind the sofa. </p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>"Nah I know so, you'll do fine." He reached out with his gloved hand and ruffled her hair. May gave a sigh of relief before shooting up.</p><p>"Oh no i'm gonna be late! I was supposed to leave 20 minutes ago!" May grabbed her guitar and rushed for the sewer exit. </p><p>Zuke grabbed his book, contempt with continuing his nap he turned his back to May.</p><p>"Oh I almost forgot!" He heard May rushing back into the living room. He turned in his seat. He could see, The Tell-Tale signs of her coming in for a hug. He turned his full body to catch her only they both didn't account for the couch separating the two of them. May slid way too far forward and Zuke tried to compensate for more of her weight than he had bargain for only-</p><p>When he wrapped his arms around her, to hold her. In the chaos their lips connected, at the same time he fell back onto the floor. From the shock he had lost all motor ability. May sat up quickly disconnecting their lips. Her face was redder than he had ever see it. Even the tips of her ears turned a nice shade of red. </p><p>Even Zuke could feel his face becoming hot. The way she stared down at him, he was sure his cheeks had turned a nice shade of deep green. </p><p>"I-" he could only get out a syllable before Mayday jumped up. </p><p>"I- gotta go!" She didn't wait for him to reply she was gone before he could even sit up. </p><p>Zuke blinked a few times, his gloved hand reached up to touch his lips. That kiss had felt oddly nice, and that single thought stopped him dead in his tracks.</p><p>"Damn." He covered his face with his hands. What did oddly nice even mean?</p><p>All he could do was hope this didn't make things awkward. It was a mistake, it wasn't like it meant anything. May was always forth coming with her feeling. It was just him being weird. Zuke was saved by his overthinking by the chim of his cell phone. </p><p>Outside their shared sewer apartment stood Mayday. Her hands covering her mouth, her face bright red. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lets get Ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuke and West had few things in common the most recognizable one is how they kept their hair. West was proud of his long red braids. While Zuke was happy with his long blue dreads. They both wore their hair up or tied back. What happens when Zukes favorite hair tie snaps like a rubber band.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again its another unbeta chapter~ Because of the wonderful comments i've been given. I decided, i'd write another chapter. This isn't a direct follow up from chapter one. But another sweet moment between the two. Also because it MayZuketober I decided why not combine it with my fic. </p>
<p>This is a combination of 1 and 2 first meeting and milkshake enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuke had made his way through the double doors of his college. His usual vibrant blue hair, was singed smoke still rising from his burnt ends.  The crisp night air greeted him. The campus was unusually silent. Maybe because they were all inside enjoying Nadias interactive gallery. The day had began with excitement. Now ended with Zuke hunched over behind a tree. The combination of wanting to throw up and cry washed over him in waves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You should go back inside and say sorry to Nadia.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You know how hard she worked for this- you both worked really hard. . .</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you even talking about you've been debating dumping her for weeks, you're just a wack coward. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malicious thoughts rushed through Zukes head. Threatening to consume him whole- what kind of boyfriend runs out on their girls big day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey are you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah!" Zuke nearly launched out of his skin. There was a gentle hand on his shoulder, before he whipped around to face the voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a girl he hadn't seen on campus before. Even in the dark he could make out her weird ponytail mohawk. Only a single braid down the side of her head, maybe she was growing out her hair. Her hand hang, limply in the air before she brought it back down to her side. Gripping a strap across her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay? You looked like you were crying." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuke subconsciously reached up to touch his cheek. He hadn't even noticed his eyes growing wet with stress nor the tears that had been rolling down his face. He tried to bounce back, quickly wiping his face with the back of his sleeves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah- just had a little something in my eye. " If the girl in front of him didn't believe him she didn't say anything. She just smiled and grabbed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As I see it- we both could use a nice cold drink!" Her energetic smile was infectious as she pulled him. Quickly his mind caught up to what she was saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Drinks? Don't you think it kinda late for-" Zuke was quickly cut off by the girl tugging him along. Zuke wasn't up for crowded bars and loud music. Although some loud music would at least drown out all the negative voices in his head. The momentum didn't stop, leaving zuke little room to say anything. And all the room to be taken wherever this girl wanted to go. As they passed under flickering street lights. He could catch glimpses of the girls shirt. A large black tank top with a woman ragging on fire. Kul Fyra?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here we are!" She said cheerfully, zuke looked at the shop front exasperated. It wasn't a ragging riot, but a small mom and pop shop. Affordable food and open into the wee morning. The perfect spot for any drunk college student. When they walked inside they were warmly welcomed. The girl walked up to the counter like she owned the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have a strawberry milkshake!" The girl said, Zuke stared down at the various flavors and settled on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chocolate milkshake for me please." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young bouncy blonde girl took their orders and the girl Zuke had been dragged along with. Found a seat in the back of the little shop. Zuke fell into his seat, rubbing his hands over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence passed between until, "feeling any better?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuke looked up at the girl from his hands, for once seeing her in good lighting. Her eyes were so bright, like little flowers or orange slices. With her words flooded him with guilt. Did he really become some poor girls problem? Because he couldn't open his mouth fast enough. Now was the perfect time for an existential crisis, and before their drinks even came out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jeez- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it!" She smiled, "I mean they don't call me Mayday for nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>". . ." Zuke raised an eyebrow in a little confusion and curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She- Mayday fiddled with her thumbs a little. It was clear, she was trying to cheer him up. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So your name is Mayday?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well Mayday, My name is Zuke it's nice to meet you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as they began talking their drinks were placed in front of them. Who would have thought. All he needed was a sugary drink to make the night go from a nightmare to alright. The hum of the ice soft served ice cream machine filled the air with blissful static noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya know you never answer my question~"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh oh- what was it again?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling ya big goof. You looked less than good when I ran into you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahah- I. . I feel better actually. Thank You Mayday. You really didn't have to do all this." Zuke said as he pushed his half finished drink further onto the table. Anymore and he felt like he may burst, he had been watching Mayday from the corner of his eye. She had sucked down her milkshake in the quarter of the time it took him to finish half. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine! I could never leave someone who obviously upset alone." Mayday said as she finished her drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never understood how people could just step over another. Sometimes- sometimes people just need a little company." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he wish he could be that positive. Zuke couldn't help but look down at his glass, a little smile playing on his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," he started as he looked up at Mayday. " you're right, a little company does help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his eyes lingered on her face, he noticed that strap that was once wrapped around her chest. Now was placed on the back of her chair. A bright pink-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guitar. . "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayday seemed to perk up at that. Zuke tried not to be a awkward mess and follow up his outburst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You- uh play guitar?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes I do! It's my passion! I don't go anywhere without it~"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any good at it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I any good at it!?" The look of offense on her face was priceless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll show you any good at it!-" Mayday almost toppled over her chair as she rushed to get up. Only to be quickly cut off by the same bouncing blonde. This time the cheer was replaced with customer service stern look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mayday, remember our rules are no impromptu rock sessions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh!" Mayday flopped back down into her seat crossing her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah- haha!" Zuke tried to cover his mouth to stop the laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I gotta prove my skills somehow!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh- the fact they have a special rule for no rocking tells me all I need to know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried her hardest not to laugh alongside him but ultimately failed. The silence came back like a gentle blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So did you wanna talk about why you were stuck between a trashcan and a tree."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuke choked on his chocolate milkshake he was nursing on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh yeah. . " Zuke rubbed the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you asked Zuke 6 years later, how he became friends with Mayday. How could he deal with her hot headed behaviour. Because underneath all that is someone who listens. That cares about everyone, even if her hotheadedness- gets her into trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've had a bad day-" Zuke paused, "No more like a really bad couple of months."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna talk about it?" Mayday asked sliding her empty glass from hand to hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I doubt you wanna hear about my problems and I'm kinda still processing. . .everything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No worries! I- uh just wanted to make sure you knew people care." Oh she was trying so hard as she stumbled over her words. Zuke broke out in a laugh again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you May-" Zuke wiped a tear from his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I owe you for taking care of me tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw yeah! You can owe me a milkshake! I can't get enough of this place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Phft, next time milkshakes are on me. And Maybe I'll get to hear you rock out as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell yeah! I still gotta prove my great guitar skills! I'mma blow you out of the water Zuke!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not if my drums skills drown you out-" the look on her face when Zuke mentions drums. Was like if two stars collided into each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" You play the drums!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes I do~"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" We sooo! Gotta jam together! I can't believe I met someone else who plays an instrument!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayday vibrated in her sit, and for once Zuke hadn't thought about the show. The unfortunate hair event, or his brother. She really did take over his whole world. Even if they didn't meet again until the end of college. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>